


If All Roads Lead to Rome, You Need to Change Your Bloody Name

by I_Wanna_Revelation



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wanna_Revelation/pseuds/I_Wanna_Revelation
Summary: It was Jayden's first face-to-face meeting with her boyfriend of six years, Alfred. She just hoped that everything would go according to plan. But what's the point of a story if things don't go terribly wrong?





	If All Roads Lead to Rome, You Need to Change Your Bloody Name

I stared up at my apartment that me and a few of my friends were sharing temporarily until we can all find a place in the United Kingdom to plant our roots. I had already found the perfect place with my boyfriend, Alfred, but I had decided to stay here until we could all pack up our belongings together. I know that I could wait for a better time when we had everything set up and perfect, but I just couldn't wait to see him face-to-face for the first time. Fuck, that makes me sound absolutely insane, dating someone for six years and not even sharing any physical contact what-so-ever. Without any context, that makes me sound either crazy or Amish, maybe a bit of both.

"Hey, you need any help with that?" the Uber driver said, making me jump at least three feet into the air. I waited another few seconds staring up at the apartment building I would not be seeing for another week and a half before waving him off and putting my trash in his trunk myself. I'm starting to wish I had taken up Bailey on her offer to drive me to the airport herself, but that would mean having to make her call into work, which is the only thing that is maintaining her addiction to buying tons of shit online that she really does not need. Still, it won't seem right without her driving me there, complaining about having to wake up at 'the ass crack of dawn' like she usually does anytime I have to be somewhere early. 

The sound of our three-story apartment window slamming open startles me yet again as I see one of my other roommates, Ellie, lean out of the window and nearly fall out. "Have fun!" she screams, winking exaggeratedly and being a complete and utter cheeky little shit. I can hear Bailey groan from being awoken so early, and then Ellie was dragged away from the window pane, presumably so that the curtain would fall back into place and block out all of the light yet again. Bailey is nearly as crazy as her Mum with her obsession with pitch black bedrooms. She still has yet to tape any cardboard up, though.

I almost expect my other roommates, Hannah and Emilee, to make some sort of appearance, but if I know them as much as I think I do, Hannah is asleep and Emilee is probably listening to music and making coffee. I finally hop in my Uber to head to the airport, wishing for nearly the eleventh time that I had not smashed my car into a tree last spring. The driver is really sketchy, looking up at me every few seconds to ask questions that get increasingly more personal as the ride goes on. Eventually, I get tired of the small talk and just plug in my headphones, hoping he will take a hint. Sadly, he does not. In fact, that makes things worse because then he wants to know what I am listening to, and that leads to telling me about his old band, which then leads to talking about all the crazy sex positions he came up with when playing shows where he would invite girls backstage. I just turn my music up.

Eventually, the scenery that I recognize so well changes to something different until we make it to the gigantic airport. I am not only very nervous to see Alfred, but I am also extremely freaked out for my first time being on a plane. Bailey decided it would be fucking hilarious to send me an article about the many different ways you can die on an airplane, and I couldn't sleep at all last night worrying about getting the Bends. I'm assuming that normal people wouldn't know what that is, so let me educate you on how much of a fucking bitch Bailey is for sending me this article. The Bends is basically what they call it when your body rapidly decompresses, causing bubbles of gas from your joints to come to the surface and cause all sorts of problems. It is called 'the Bends' because in cases more extreme, you can experience contortion at the joints and long-term effects can include fucking paralysis. So fuck you, Bailey.

As soon as my foot hit the tile floors of the airport, I was overwhelmed. There were so many people running all over the place, trying to get through security or their planes, or trying to wrangle kids. There was absolutely no way I could get out of this airport unscathed. Pushing all thoughts of the Bends out of my head, I pushed my shoulders back and walked headfirst into the madness. Immediately upon looking to check the time, I realized that the website had the wrong times for departure and broke out into a sprint for the security line. It seemed like they took forever to check my things, and when I walked through the metal detector, it alerted the staff to the metal rod I had placed in my leg when I was younger to repair a fracture. According to the procedure, they had to do a full body search for weapons, which was both humiliating and wasted a lot of time.

By the time I had gotten finished with the security debacle. I had only four minutes to sprint across the airport to my gate. So I did what any normal, sane person would do and began sprinting at top speed to my gate, flailing my arms and panicking the entire way. Surprisingly, I made it on to my flight and in my seat before take-off. Unsurprisingly, I was the biggest, sweatiest fucking mess. 

"Just fucking great" I mumbled aloud, tugging at my unruly hair that was already curling back up, "Alfred is picking me up from the airport and I look like a fucking toe." The lady beside me covered her son's ears, glaring at me. I was so fed up that I had to resist the urge to actually growl out loud. I finally decided against it and went to plug my headphones in to listen to music, only to realize that I didn't have them and must have left them in the creepy Uber. Well, this was going to be fun. 

~le time skip~

I woke up pissed as hell to the sound of clapping. Apparently, these people thought it was acceptable to clap at the end of a flight that had a six-fucking-thirty departure time! Anyway, at this point, I just wanted to get off and see Alfred so I could rant and he could fill me up with his big juicy co- oh would you look at the time! I make my way to the very front after I get my carry-on so that I can be the first person off of this hell-hole. Leaving was a lot more simple than getting on, and I was out within maybe ten or so minutes. 

'Finally, some fresh air.' I thought as I stepped out on to the back-top of the parking lot. As I glanced around at the cars, none of them seemed to match the car I knew he would be in. I tried not to panic and decided to text him and ask where he was parked. I sent the message and waited patiently for about four or five minutes before I started to get worried. 'Okay, now it's time to freak out.' Thoughts swarmed my head about where he could be, none seeming to pleasant to me. Eventually, I calmed down and sat on one of the benches surrounding the parking lot. 

Seconds turn to minutes, and minutes turn into an hour with still no sign of him. Only when the sky begins to darken do I think of the worst possibility. 'Did he forget about me?' It is this thought that brings me to my feet and convinces me to pull myself together and find his house. As I walked down the street I thought would lead to his house, I began to realize how different it was to be actually walking to his house instead of stalking it on Google Earth like I usually do. Moments later, I begin to realize that I am hopelessly lost. I have no clue where I am at, or where I am going.

I pass by every shop and compare the name to the map, hoping for some sort of familiar place. I find nothing. At this point, it is so late that there is no one on the street but me. I feel like my entire world is collapsing around me and I am suffocating amongst all the unfamiliar rubble that is this strange place halfway across the world from where I grew up. I can't even stop to admire the skyline as I become increasingly more worried that I will never find my way to him. He is the only bright star, tall building, or deep blue that I want to see right now. 

I feel my eyes well up when I begin to take off my shoes and set them next to me on the pavement. I feel like such shit right now that I couldn't be very bothered to care. So I let them fall. I give in to my self-pity and wallow in it. Everything that has bothered me today that I let roll off of me because I couldn't let anything ruin this perfect day just comes flying back to wrap me in sadness. I can't be bothered to care when I hear the nearest shop door open, or when I hear it close. I can't be bothered to lift my head from my cocoon of self-pity when I hear steps becoming closer and closer until they stop right next to me.

I finally look up when I hear a soft, slightly confused voice to my right say, "Jayden? Nugget? I thought you weren't due for another three hours?" I buried my face back into my arms to cover how distraught I was earlier, ultimately feeling relieved, if a bit pissed off by the circumstances of our meeting. 

"My flight landed an hour and a half ago," I mumbled into my knees, barely raising my eyes to meet his. 

"What? Holy fucking shit, I just assumed that you had told me the time it would be in America, not the UK. I am so sorry." he leaned forward, trying to get me to meet his eyes.

"Why the fuck would I give you the arrival time in my time zone if I'm coming to yours? Honestly, Alfred, what the fuck?" I huffed, sitting up straight and crossing my arms. Then I glanced down to see what he was holding at his side. A bouquet full of flowers, half of them already being crushed in his haste to crouch next to me. His clothes were a lot more dressy than usual, although they were a bit disheveled. My face softened slightly at the sight of the care he put into tying his shoes into the same weird fashion that I do. 

"I guess that's true," he looked down at the flowers. "I guess that means the reservation times are cocked up too now, right?" he smiled sheepishly as he glanced up at my eyes.

"Reservations? You, the adorable, forgetful son of a bitch Alfred, planned dinner at a spot that required reservations?" I was absolutely stunned. 

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to move them down a bit. I hope they still have room." he went to pull out his phone, but I grabbed his hand before he could.

"I really appreciate it, Alfred, but just cancel them if you want. I would be more than happy to get fast food as long as I am with you." 

"Hmm," he hummed teasingly. "Does this mean I am forgiven, Nugget?" he said, leaning in to brush his lips against mine.

"It's going to take a whole lot more begging than that." I winked. I guess Ellie was right. Maybe I will have a bit of fun tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
